intothebadlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Lotus
|image = black lotus.jpg|founder(s) = Unnamed|notable members = Kannin (former member)}} The Black Lotus is an ancient cult whose sole purpose is to eradicate The Gift from the face of the Earth. Black Lotus have been around for over 500 years, passing on their knowledge from generation to generation and moving in the shadows. Members of Black Lotus are normal humans that have been trained to withstand against those with the gift. Black Lotus use Razor Ridge as their headquarters, this place is also were they bring Dark Ones that they have captured. They study them here but also torture them before killing them or turning them into weapons. History Black Lotus was active during the Old World and were part of the effort to save humanity from the Dark Ones. The founders tried to warn the people of the Old World that the Dark Ones would lead to their destruction but their warnings went unheeded until it was too late. From then on, Black Lotus worked behind the scenes in the shadows, hunting down and destroying any and all Dark Ones they came across. In the present time, Black Lotus heard rumours of a new city being built on the remains of Azra as a safe haven for the Dark Ones. They couldn’t let history repeat itself, they needed to find the city of Azra. A young member of Black Lotus, Magnus, was able to infiltrate The Abbot Monastery as a scribe to the former Master, Ankara. Magnus and Ankara set out on a mission to find of the location of the city of Azra. When they found it, Magnus betrayed and left Ankara to die. Afterwards, Magnus led a three man attack on Azra. They were captured by Azra’s ruler, Dante. When they refused to talk, Dante used his Gift to kill Mangus’ followers. Dante told his son, Sanzō that if Magnus doesn’t tell him how Black Lotus got into Azra before a timers runs out, he is to kill Magnus. Instead of killing him, Magnus is able to convince Sanzō to release him. Magnus then is able to destroy Azra, leaving only three survivors; Sanzō, Kannin and Taurin. After the destruction of Azra, the Black Lotus hunted the last remaining survivors in hopes to kill them. They managed to catch up to Sanzō and Kannin on a cog ship, they slaughtered everyone on the ship but before they could find and kill them Kannin sacrificed herself to spare Sanzō. Sanzō was left with no memories, no Gift and on the banks of the Badlands and Kannin was taken in by Black Lotus, were she was tortured and brainwashed to be used as weapon and a sex slave for Magnus. Taurin’s fate was unknown to Black Lotus until he returned to the Badlands under the name Pilgrim. Even though Kannin went with them, Black Lotus still searched for Sanzō, for years with no luck, until the River King sold him out. Sanzō, now using the name Sunny, was able to defeat the Black Lotus assassins that were sent after him, but was warned that now they knew he was alive Black Lotus wouldn’t stop coming for him. Magnus, now leader of the Black Lotus, plans to find Ankara, so that she’ll lead him to Sanzō, who he wants to use as a powerful weapon to wipe out Pilgrim and his Dark Ones. Black Lotus manage to find Ankara. Ankara is able to defeat and kill the assassins, but not before they fatally injure her. Magnus finds his men killed and orders the others to track Ankara. They track her to a marketplace, but have arrived just after she has left. They are then able to track her down again to a barn. Using flashbangs, Magnus and his men are able to subdue and knockout Ankara, Sunny and Bajie. Magnus kills Ankara and fatally stabs Bajie. Magnus orders his men to take Sunny back to Razor Ridge. At Razor Ridge, Magnus explains to Sunny that Bajie is dead and then has Sunny’s thought to him to be dead, sister introduce herself. Sunny doesn’t believe and Magnus watches as Kannin unlocks some of Sunny’s memories. Once Sunny believes that Kannin really is his sister, Magnus explains the history of the Old World and the reason for the Black Lotus. Black Lotus’ ultimate goal is to have Kannin unlock Sunny’s Gift and use him to destroy Pilgrim and his Dark Ones. Magnus has tortured and trained Kannin throughout the years to be the one that will control Sunny when he’s using his Gift. That is her destiny to Black Lotus. Sunny is able to turn Kannin against Magnus and they team up to defeat their Black Lotus captives and escape from Razor Ridge. As the conflict with Pilgrim progresses, Sunny decides to enlist the help of the Black Lotus to defeat Pilgrim as they are trained to fight Dark Ones. Instead, Magnus instigates a fight until Kannin returns, her Gift drained by Pilgrim. With Sunny's help, Kannin kills Magnus and convinces the Black Lotus to join their fight with Pilgrim. The Black Lotus joins Sunny's assault on Pilgrim's fortress, fighting alongside Sunny, Bajie and Kannin. Most if not all of the Black Lotus fighters are killed, but they succeed in destroying Pilgrim's army while Sunny kills Pilgrim with the help of Bajie and Kannin. It is unknown if any of the Black Lotus survived the battle. Equipment *'Uniform:' Members of the Black Lotus wear a distinctive red plated armour, that combines styles from roman and samurai warriors. On their chest is the spiked symbol of the Black Lotus. *'Swords:' * Maces: These maces are specifically designed to take down Dark Ones. With a push of a button, the mace head, while connected to a length of chain, can come off and wrap around the limbs of a Dark One. Immobilizing them and making it easier to capture them. * Machete: *'Flashbangs:' These are used as a way to stun Dark Ones and make them easier to capture. * Shield: Some members also use squared shields that have the Black Lotus symbol on the center. Skills and Abilities * Skilled hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist: * Skilled Swordsman: * Skilled Interrogators: * Skilled Torturers: Notable Members * Magnus (Leader) * Kannin (former member) Appearances *311 *312 *313 }} Category:Groups